A Raging Storm
by xrockmyworldx
Summary: Eric's uncontrollable longing for Calleigh sets off an elaborate plan to win her back. This is set after the Season 9 break up and around Season 10.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Eric and Calleigh **published** story although I have been a fan since Season 5 & has been writing about them. I have been pretty much contented reading the stories from great EC writers here but lately there has not been a lot of them. I'd decided to share an EC story that I've written for a while now. I hope you'll like it. And oh! This is **Strictly M** so kiddos (under 14) please stay away. _

Brewing Desires

They were half way to the crime scene when he suddenly felt Calleigh's hand caressing his inner thigh. The sudden action made him look at Calleigh.

"Pull over." Calleigh demanded. He can see her green eyes getting darker, full of lust. He of course did what he was told and pulled over at the shoulder of a deserted road. It was quiet with no car in sight. Calleigh quickly discarded her blazer and was left with her sexy lacy black camisole. His pants tightened further when she expertly straddled him. She then bent on her right to reach over the lever to push the seat further so they can have enough room.

"Cal, what are you doing?"

"Shut up! Do you want to do this or not?" Calleigh said as she was busy kissing Eric's neck.

"Of course I want to." Eric then grabbed Calleigh's face and gave her a long, wet kiss. Calleigh reached down between their bodies, opened Eric's button and fly and managed to get her tiny hands inside Eric's pants and started to stroke him.

"Oh God." Eric couldn't help but thank his lucky stars for this fortunate turn of events. He slipped the strap on her camisole to expose her left breast. Wow! When did Calleigh not wear a bra? He immediately sucked on the pink nipple. It made Calleigh whimper.

"Let's hurry up before they'll wonder where we are." Calleigh said as she took off her camisole. With her breast directly before him, he grabbed both globes, mashing it and then furiously sucking on them- left, right and then left again. "Unh Eric, that feels soooo goooood. I I want you inside mmm… now." Her words were barely audible as she mixed it with some moaning sounds.

She lifted herself so Eric can pull down his pants and boxers. Eric hands shifted to Calleigh thighs to pull up her skirt up to her hips. All that was on the way was her teeny weeny thong which gave little resistance when he tugged it off her. His eager hands immediately stimulated her clits before inserting two fingers inside of her. Calleigh was deliciously wet and ready for him. His fingers continued to go in and out of her –faster and faster until he felt Calleigh almost over the edge.

Her panting increased until she said. "Eric! Now please! I can't wait any longer."

She lowered herself into his very hard rod. He looked at Calleigh, eyes full of lust, her lip a bit swollen from their torrid kissing and her luscious breast bouncing as she rocked causing Eric to yelp. "Calleigh, baby, you're driving me crazy." She then lifted herself up and down while Eric matched it with his thrust. They went deeper and deeper as the tempo was getting quicker and quicker. This went on until he could feel Calleigh's muscle quiver around him. He reached up and sucked on one breast while his fingers stroked Calleigh's clitoris.

"Ahh, ahh, oh God. Faster, Eric, yeah that's it. Uhnn." Calleigh yelled as she came. He closed his eyes to feel the exquisite sensation on his penis brought about by Calleigh's orgasm. He is almost there! Two more powerful thrust! Oh God! And then he heard that buzzing sound. It was really bothering him. He could not come because of that buzzing sound… please let it stop! He wants to come so bad. What the hell is going on?

Suddenly Eric opened his eyes and was frustrated that it was just another sexual dream of Calleigh. It was only 3 in the morning and Eric junior was really hurting right now. He got up and started the shower to relieve him of this misery that has been plaguing him for months now.

After the shower he went back to bed and as he lay down he got to thinking. He cannot go on like this… there has to be something he can do to stop these erotic dreams of Calleigh. Working with her during the day is not doing him any good either. He almost always fantasize about her. He gets a hard on just by looking at her cleavage as she bends down to place a marker on the floor, he gets bothered watching her with her legs apart as she takes a shooter's stance , his mind goes numb as he sees her lick her lips when she gets excited about a new lead on a case. Oh Lord! This is getting hopeless. What is even harder is that he already knows how it feels to have her in his arms, how she giggles when he touches her, how she moans when he hits the right spot and how glorious it feels to come inside her. He had been there and he desperately wants to go back! He longs to go back! He needs to have her again!

If only it were that simple. He and Calleigh broke up almost a year ago and he has never been with any other girl since. It's sad to say but Eric has been whacking it for months now. And by way of inspiration he had numerous memories of him and Calleigh everywhere in the house. Their intimate moments were one of the highest points in their relationship. It was never fucking– making love to Calleigh was something he has never experienced with his past girlfriends. When Calleigh ended things with them, he knew that nothing could ever match what they had.

God knows how he tried to forget her and move on. Sometimes he wonders if Calleigh has gotten over him already. She is not one to be open about her personal life especially with him now because of their history but he had a feeling that she has not completely moved on either. He remembered months ago when they had that conversation in the locker room – her going out for dinner with a friend. At that time, when she said that he felt like something crushed his heart but he later learned that it was actually a female school friend of hers who came for a visit. Ever since that time, he never heard anything about Calleigh dating anybody. There is no denying that he still love her but after months of being apart he is not sure anymore if Calleigh still feels the same way.

With his eyes getting heavy, he finally resolved to do something about it. It was time to act like any normal hot blooded male and get laid regularly. It was time to move on.

* * *

Eric was hunched down the table, examining a piece of cloth that they found at the crime scene, when Ryan entered the room.

"Hey Delko! Travers wants to know if you are still on for Friday?"

"Have they finally decided where we're going?"

"Oh yeah! We're going to Vudu man and no velvet ropes for us!"

"Vudu? That new club in South Beach? Oh wow, how'd Travers manage that?"

"Apparently, the manager – a British guy- is his best friend's cousin. I can't wait for Friday!"

"Count me in. It has been a while but I think it's about time to party again. Are any of the ladies going?" Secretly he was hoping that the ladies especially one particular blonde would come.

"Oh no! This is strictly for men. I'm sure we'll be partying all night long."

"Well, I hope you won't have too much to drink. The last thing I want to happen is me babysitting you."

"Oh come on Delko. That happened one time and that was when Maxine broke up with me."

Eric rolled his eyes and got back to his task.

* * *

Friday came quickly. The night started out great and the men were all eager to paint the town red . The club had two floors. The first floor was a cocktail lounge with top performers featured on the weekends. The second floor was the dance club with a mezzanine that had an open view of the dance floor. Private rooms are on one side and secluded booths on the other. The clubs décor was impressive and it screamed elegance. The men were having round after round of drinks and in no time Eric was feeling tipsy. The place was flooded with pretty young things ripe for the taking.

"Hey Delko! Do you think you still got the touch? " Ryan asked.

The effect of alcohol loosened Eric's inhibitions and he has to admit that he was really enjoying himself.

"What do you mean? I never lost it." Eric countered.

"Oh yeah? Show us." Dave said after telling Walter about Eric's "player" days.

"Whoa Delko! Yes, show us- you go approach those two girls by the bar and let's see if you still got the moves." Walter dared him. Travers joined in so Eric didn't have any choice but to take the dare.

With a smirk he said "Watch me." And headed to the bar and approached the 2 women.

The men watched him as he started talking to the two women and eventually Eric and the ladies were heading back towards them. He introduced the two girls to the group. He stood back and watched as his friends fought for attention from the two women. In no time the blonde named Monique looked around apparently for him because when she spotted him she smiled and headed towards him.

"Hey Eric, how about a dance?" she asked.

"Me? Ahhh, yeah, sure! Why not?"

Eric has not been to a dance club for ages. While he was with Calleigh they have always favored having a quiet night at home but on special occasions they always opted to have a romantic dinner followed by a show or a movie. By the time he stepped in to the dance floor he easily moved to the beat of the music. The girl was doing all this sexy moves with him and Eric felt his body heating up.

After getting out of the dance floor , the girl led him to a secluded corner. She sat very close to him and before he knew it the girl was all over him. Eric tentatively kissed her back and was about to say something when he could feel her hands in his thighs, slowly getting closer and closer to his crotch. Now, a normal guy would have gotten a boner by now but not him. He could not understand what he was feeling so he stopped her and politely excused himself.

{Oh come on big guy, I'm so into you. Just sit back and I'll give it to you right now." Monique seductively said as she groped Eric's crotch while licking his neck. "Doing it in public is a huge turn on."

Eric has to push her back and politely told her. "You're a pretty girl but I am not a fan of public display. I'm sorry." Eric quickly got up from the sofa.

Monique could not believe that Eric turned her down and she was not impressed at all.

"What the fuck is going on with you? Are you gay?"

Eric just smiled and went back to their table.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head home now. It's kinda late and I still have to work early tomorrow." He told the group.

"Oh common Delko, the fun is just starting." Ryan said. "Besides we all went together. How are you going home?"

"I'll take a cab. I think I had too much to drink. I have an awful headache."

"What happened to you man? You are no fun now."

Eric didn't bother to reply and just said his goodbyes. "See you guys."

As soon as he left Walter nudge Ryan. "Poor guy. He really had it bad with Calleigh huh?"

Ryan countered." Yep, but I'm pretty sure that it's just a matter of time before they work things out."

* * *

Eric left the club feeling frustrated with himself. Here was the chance to finally get laid by a hot girl and he just blew it off. He had to be honest with himself though. This is not what he wants. The Eric Delko from 6 years ago does not exist anymore. He has been through so much not to take life seriously. There has been only one woman for him these past years and he wants to have her now more than ever. If only it were that easy to get Calleigh back. He had come up with gazillion of scenarios in his mind- grabbing her in the middle of the Lab and kiss her brains out to an elaborate plan to kidnap her and lock themselves up in a cell until he has talked sense into her.

When he got home he took off his clothes and lay down. Suddenly he had an overwhelming urge to call her. With his head still buzzing, he dialed her number.

"Hello, Eric?" Calleigh answered, in her bedroon voice.

"Oh shit, I forgot she has caller id!" Eric thought.

"Hey Cal, are you are you asleeeep? I'm sowry... I just want to hear your voice." Eric was slurring some of his words.

"Eric, are you drunk?"

"No! Just a bit tipsy. I miss you! Can I see you?"

"Okay, you are drunk. Eric, I think it's best that you sleep it off. You are going to be working tomorrow. Be sure to drink some Tylenol and a very strong coffee tomorrow morning."

"Calleigh, I am not a kid. I am not your family. Stop acting like you're my Mom!" Eric felt annoyed all of a sudden.

"Eric, I am just going to forget this conversation. It's late and you are not yourself. I better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Calleigh hanged up , Eric threw his phone on the floor. He is such an idiot! What was he thinking? What could he possibly get from calling Calleigh very late at night and not to mention very tipsy. Exasperated, he turned off the lamp on his bedside, closed his eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the EC crazies like me who took time to review my story. I appreciate it very much. It took awhile for me to update but I promise I will update sooner for the next chapter. This story has not been betaed since I'm lazy so my apologies for the grammar, punctuation errros, spelling everything. I'm thinking of doing just 4-5 chapters but I really want to hear from you dear readers so I will know if this story is worth pursuing. I hope you'll like this chapter. Happy reading! _

* * *

Embers of Desire

Calleigh had a hard time going back to sleep after talking to Eric. What is up with the guy? After a week of endlessly hearing Ryan, Walter & Mike talk about it , she knew the "boys night out" was tonight. She's just surprised that Eric would be calling her when after all there are tons of hot single ladies in that club who would have his mind preoccupied. She has to be honest with herself though, hearing Eric say that he misses her made her heart do a mini somersault ala Gabby Douglas.

"Oh Duquesne, who are you kidding? You miss him terribly too! Her inner voice reminded her.

Yes, Calleigh missed him. That she can admit but only to herself. She misses how he stares at her with those adoring brown eyes, how his stubbles tickle her neck as he smother it with warm kisses, how her skin tingles under his sensual touch, how his strong thighs feel against her soft ones, his tongue on her …..STOP!

"Get a hold of yourself Duquesne! You can't go there!" She berated herself as she turned to her left side. She has to admit though that that part of their relationship was perfect, it's like they were sexually made for each other. She remembers the first time they did it, the first time they made love. It was two weeks after she was hospitalized. Eric made sure that before they'd do anything physical she was in tip top shape. She was grateful that they waited because the things they did that night … let's just say she would have a heart attack if they didn't wait. It started rather slow – tentative kisses, hesitant touches. Eric seemed to take his time discovering her pulse points but it didn't take long for him to know his way around her body. When they were finally joined together for first time she felt like all the stars aligned just for that particular moment. It was like everything just fell into place. It was the most amazing feeling she has ever felt. There was no stopping them after that. Saying that their sexual tension finally erupted was an understatement. It was more like an explosion. They did it every opportunity they get- anytime, anywhere well except at work but they sure did have sexual fantasies about it. Calleigh never thought that she could be an accomplished acrobat in bed. It makes her smile remembering all the different positions that they've tried. It'll put _Kamasutra_ to shame.

"Oh God! She should not be thinking about this now."

Another toss and turn as she glanced at her bedside alarm clock. It read 1:30. Giving up on going back to sleep anytime soon she slipped her blanket off and made her way to the kitchen to make some warm milk.

Calleigh snoozing the alarm clock 3 times caused her to be late for work. After putting her stuff away in her locker, she quickly made her way to the DNA Lab careful that she won't be spotted by her boss.

Natalia and Maxine were already there when she entered.

"Hey Ladies! What have you got for me?" Both ladies simultaneously looked up and greeted her.

"I'm sorry Cal. We couldn't find a match in CODIS for the mere fact that it was animal blood not human." Maxine informed her.

"What type of animal Max?" Calleigh asked.

"Canine, definitely a hybrid, I'm thinking Pomeranian and a Lab?" Natalia answered for Maxine.

"Hmm, I'll ask Ryan to check the list of suspects or even the victim – if any of them owns a dog. "

"Umm, no Ryan today. I guess he went over his limit last night. Walter and Dave brought him to the hospital. Alcohol poisoning." Valera eagerly informed her.

"Oh no! Is he all right?"

"Yup, he's home taking a rest but H wasn't too happy with the boys night out. Speaking of which, Natalia and I thought that we should have one ourselves too!"

"Uh, I don't know you guys. I've been out of that party scene a long time ago. It's just not my thing." Calleigh said as she placed the results in the folder.

"Oh come on Calleigh. Don't be a pooper. It has been ages since we all went out. It'll be fun." added Natalia. "A friend of mine works at W&W and he can let us in for free."

"Hmm, a friend huh? Is this girl hiding something from us Max?"

"I don't know Cal but if you go we will find out more about this mysterious friend."

"Guys, I don't know. Besides I don't have anything to wear. My closet needs a major overhaul , you know I have not been in the social scene for quite a while now."

"That is what happens when you get too serious in a relationship. Delko turned you into a killjoy Cal?" Maxine teased.

"What? No! It has nothing to do with t…. Okay fine! I'll go!"

"Awesome! Okay, I'll set it for next Saturday then?" Natalia asked. " As for your outfit, Max & I will drop by your house and ransack your closet. I'm sure we'd find something there for you to wear."

"Works for me. Just let me know when everything has been finalized." And with that Calleigh left the room.

It wasn't until the afternoon that Calleigh saw Eric. He was stooping down at the Layout table examining the pictures of the crime scene from that morning. He looked up as soon as she entered the room.

"Hey!" Eric greeted her with a smile.

"Hey! How's it going? Need help with anything? Calleigh offered.

"It does not look promising. I don't see anything unusual but a new set of eyes will probably help. I've gone through with these ones so you can grab those one over there."

"Okay" Calleigh said as she grab the magnifying glass. After a few minutes of concentrating on their task Eric finally broke the silence.

"Do you see the pattern on the rug here?" Eric asked Calleigh as he moved closer to her to show her what he was talking about. "Hmm, yeah, I've seen this somewhere. Why won't we run it on the database and see if we get something out of this." Calleigh was feeling uneasy with Eric's proximity so she abruptly grabbed the photo and was about to leave the room when Eric called her.

"Calleigh…ummm…listen about last night. I'm sorry I called you and woke you up. It's just that… I"

"Eric, you don't have to be sorry. It's all right. I'm just glad that you didn't end up like Ryan."

Eric smiled and just said. "Yeah."

Calleigh just stared at him for a couple of seconds, smiled and then left.

"I don't know Maxine, this is too much, too sexy. It's just not me." Calleigh looked at herself in the mirror and scowled at how much skin she was showing in the dress that Maxine brought for her to try on. The dress was too tight that she felt like she was in a sausage casing.

"Oh common Cal, don't be such a prude. That's nothing compared to what I am wearing. It screams "Fuck me!"."

"You are crazy Max and crazier if you think I am going to wear that. I am just going to go through my closet and see if I can find something more decent to wear." Calleigh took off the dress and went into her walk-in closet to check out some dresses as Natalia entered Calleigh's bedroom.

"It's all set! Oooh, I'm so excited now." Natalia announced.

"So Nat, tell us more about this mystery boy. Do we know him?" Maxine started the " Great Inquest"

"Ummm, let me see…Calleigh might have seen him but no neither of you know him."

"Interesting!" Calleigh said as she made her way back to the room on a cream dress. "How about this guys?"

"Too modest! It's like you're a confused nun." Maxine declared. "Try that black one!" referring to the black dress Calleigh was holding.

"This? Umm, I'm not sure if I want to wear this."

"WHY?" Both women chorused.

"I don't know…Eric bought this for me and I just feel … it's weird but I feel that I can wear it only for him."

"Oh my God! Calleigh are you still in love with the guy?" Maxine asked.

"I um it's like this um I…." Calleigh didn't know what to say. The women laughed at her obvious loss for words. Natalia decided to come to the rescue.

"Hey, I thought you wanna know more about my mystery friend." It successfully shifted Maxine's attention to Natalia.

"Oookay Nat! Are you ready for my 20 questions?" Maxine threateningly asked her.

The week seemed to go by so quickly just because the team was pretty busy with double cases every other day. Calleigh did not have a chance to work with Eric at all. She was partnered most of the time with either Ryan or Walter. I think she preferred it this way too just because she felt tension in the air whenever Eric was in the same room as her. It was late Friday afternoon when Calleigh was in the locker room to retrieve her stuff when Eric walked in.

"Hey! Heading home?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad the week is over. It has been crazy. So any plans for the weekend? " Calleigh countered.

"Actually, I am going to a friend's wedding . So I heard that you have a girls' night out tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, we are!" Calleigh replied with a just a little excitement in her voice.

"Cool! You have a great time!" Eric tried so hard to sound nonchalant.

"Will do! I'll see you on Monday Eric. Have a good night!" Calleigh somehow felt like running away as she felt Eric's hot gaze.

Alas! Saturday night came and Calleigh found herself putting some finishing touches to her look. She sprayed some mild perfume on her neck and wrist, put on silver dangling earrings and tried to tag her very short dress down. Carefully assessing herself in the full body mirror, she can't feel nervous at the same time excited about the night. Wearing a dark bronze open back mini which snugged perfectly on her petite body, she can't help but feel uneasy staring at the amount of cleavage exposed because of the low neckline. Calleigh has to put extra body tapes just to make sure no embarrassing slips will occur. Damn Maxine! Daring her to wear this tonight and you know how she is not one to back out. With a sigh she grabbed her evening purse and put on her signature sexy high heels and waited for the girls to pick her up.

On the drive to the club Natalia finally told them who her mystery friend is.

"His name is Joe and Calleigh- I think you've seen him at MDPD." Natalia said.

"Was he involved with a recent case Nat?" Calleigh suddenly became curious.

Natalia tried to clue them in. "A flying Panama hat, cabana…"

Calleigh suddenly recalled the gorgeous guy Natalia was talking endlessly about and how she was disappointed that he turned out to be a suspect. "Oh, that Joe!

"Oh my gosh girl! How? When did this happen" Maxine was onto her interrogation mode now.

Natalia was giggling like a school girl now. "Actually, it's a long story. Well, he's not into that "entertainment" business anymore since that case happened. He went back to law school, works as a mechanic & moonlights as a DJ at the W&W. He is really a nice guy you know."

"I'm sure he is among other things. So I guess our girl is pretty much satiated nowadays ha? Maxine teased. "So Nat, how is he in bed? I mean I'm sure he has extraordinary skills."

"Oh Maxine, you're terrible! Le lips are sealed! Natalia replied jokingly.

W&W Club is situated inside one of the plush hotels in Miami. It boasts of an open air dance floor extending into a waterfall and pool. They were able to bypass the long line up since Joe met up with them at the hotel lobby. The crowd was made out of people around their age range. The club was one of the most expensive and exclusive in Miami thus young people/students stayed away. Their table was by the pool and had a good view of the dance floor. The bar was close by as well.

The night started really well. They were all in high spirits. Natalia was getting cozy with Joe. Maxine seems to be in her element dragging Calleigh to the dance floor. Joe bought them round after round of drinks and Calleigh was getting tipsy. As the night progressed, Natalia disappeared with her lover boy and Maxine was nowhere to be found. Finally, she spotted Maxine on her way to their table with 2 guys following her.

"Hey! Calleigh I want you to meet Chris and Steve! Guys, this is Calleigh, a colleague of mine."

The guy named Chris sat beside her on the couch while Steve sat with Maxine. He had brown hair, very muscular and had a boy-next-door look.

"So Calleigh…I love your name. Where are you originally from?"

"I'm from Louisiana but I've been living in Miami for 15 years now. So Chris what do you do? " Calleigh didn't want the guy to know a lot about her but at the same time she didn't want to lie.

"Steve and I work for a pharmaceutical firm. I am from Ohio and moved here 5 years ago." Calleigh thought that he seemed a decent guy but not her type at all.

"What do you ladies do?" Steve asked. Maxine was quick to reply and Calleigh caught a wink from her." Calleigh and I.. we work in a law firm. We are paralegals."

"Interesting! So Calleigh, wanna dance?" Chris was already standing and grabbed her hand. Calleigh immediately pulled back. "Ummm, maybe later. I am still catching my breath. I actually just got back from the dance floor."She fibbed. "Oh,okay. Just tell me when you're ready."

After Steve ordered more drinks for them, he and Valera left the table to hit the dance floor. Calleigh was feeling awkward being left with Chris. She noticed that he was inching closer and closer to her. It made Calleigh feel very uncomfortable so she excused herself to go to the restroom. She took her time retouching her lipstick and brushing her hair. She did not really feel like going back to their table and get stuck the whole night with that guy.

"For the love of God Duquesne just enjoy the night. What the hell is going on with you? You might as well confine yourself to a convent and take the vow of celibacy. You cannot hang on to what you and Eric had. Unless you make a bold first move nothing will ever happen to you and Delko. Are you ready to do that?" Calleigh was brought back to reality when two women came in. With a deep sigh, Calleigh opened the door and made her way back to their table.

Thank God Maxine and Steve were back and now enjoying their drinks.

"Whew, I am so thirsty!" Maxine announced. "Thanks for this Stevie." She gave him a very flirty smile.

"Busy restroom?" he asked. "Yeah, you know how we women take our time." She smiled at him.

"You know Calleigh, I am not normally this forward but I can't help it. I think you are very gorgeous and sexy. I would love to get to know you better." Chris said as he subtly held her hand. Calleigh just let it be for now and silently resolved that she'll try her best to make the most out of the night.

"Here, drink up before it gets warm." Chris handed her Martini cocktail. When Chris asked her to dance again she obliged.

The dance floor was packed and there was practically little space to move around. Calleigh all of sudden felt an exhilarating feeling encompassed her. She can't describe what she was feeling but she felt somewhat uninhibited, swaying and gyrating to the beat. At first she was just laughing and enjoying but she felt Chris' hands all over her hips, her butt then her back. "Stop it!" she heard her say but it seemed that Chris did not hear her. She tried to pull his hands away from her hips the same time saying "NO!".

"That's all right honey. I got you." Chris continued to hold her. Calleigh felt like her legs were heavy as lead and everything was spinning. "What's going on?" She closed her eyes because it was feeling really heavy but she was aware that she was being led out of the dance floor. She could feel Chris arm around her waist and she was leaning on to his body. She felt so drowsy and dizzy. All she wants is to break free from him but she felt like her body lost all its strength. The last thing she remembered was being led into a car.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you, thank you and thank you for the reviews. I could've posted this a bit earlier but I have to blame it on the holiday rush. Here goes the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Happy Holidays to you all my fellow EC fanatics! _

* * *

Calleigh was walking towards autopsy with a certain urgency in her stride. As she entered the room, she saw Horatio, Eric and Alexx standing on opposite sides of the autopsy table. There was a body on it but it was still covered with a white sheet. She slowly approached them but they seem not to notice her presence. Just in time she heard Horatio said, "I appreciate you coming over Alexx."

"I would not have it any other way Horatio. She was like a daughter to me." Alexx said with tears in her eyes. Calleigh deduced that the victim might be a close relative of Alexx. She came closer to the table and that was when she saw Eric. He was sobbing unashamedly. Calleigh was getting confused now so she decided to speak and let her presence be known.

"What is going on?" They simultaneously looked at her and just stared bewildered. She does not know what prompted her to do it but she lifted off the sheet. The sight she saw shocked her. On the autopsy was a woman with a big bruise on her right temple. Abrasions and more bruises filled her face and neck. Her blond hair was tussled with dried blood. What was more shocking is she knows her. She was staring at her dead body. Suddenly everything went dark except for a spotlight on her pale naked body on the autopsy table. She tried to wake her up. "No! This can't be happening. I can't be dead. Wake up please!" Out of desperation she shook her dead body. Without warning her "dead self" opened her eyes. She gasp in horror because instead of seeing her green eyes, dead black eyes stared back at her.

Calleigh woke up with a start. She opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Her head was throbbing and she felt sluggish. She was lying in a bed covered with white satin sheets. There was a dark brown desk at the corner and a winged arm chair by the window. White orchids adorn a crystal vase on the side table beside her. It was beautiful and if her observation is right she is in a hotel room. The blinds were down but base on the light seeping in it was day time. With her CSI instinct kicking in, she quickly realized that she was naked under the sheet- well not entirely since she had her underwear on.

Oh God! What have I done? Could I possibly be sexually assaulted? Thinking about it caused a knot in her stomach. She carefully inspected her body for bruises but could not find any. She didn't feel any soreness in her body either which was a good sign. Calleigh closed her eyes again and tried to recall how she ended up here. All she can remember is feeling dizzy and felt her body drained out of all her strength. The last thing she remembered was that guy Chris leading her out of the club and in to his car. She is sure now that she passed out after that. She slowly sat up and looked around the room for her dress but she can't find it. Suddenly , she heard a muffled sound coming from somewhere. Calleigh then noticed that there was a door that lead to an adjoining room. "Oh my God, the scumbag is still here!" She surveyed the room to use as a weapon but the sound became louder and she can hear someone slowly opening the door. She quickly covered herself up to her neck with the sheet and pretended to be asleep.

She could feel the guy approaching the bed and then felt the bed dip from the weight of the idiot as he sat on her right side. Calleigh rolled her left hand into a fist ready to take action. Even with her eyes closed she could feel him hovering over her face and was about to touch her. With all her might she quickly raised her fist and struck his face with an upper cut jab.

"Ow, Calleigh! That hurts!" She opened her eyes in time to see a familiar face.

"Eric! Oh my God!" She quickly got up from the bed and hugged him. Calleigh was not even aware that the blanket fell down to her hips. All she felt was a tremendous relief that Eric was here and that she is safe now. It was maybe the mixed feeling of fear, frustration, anger and relief that made Calleigh just burst into tears. She held on to Eric tightly. Eric was caressing her back and whispering comforting words to her. "It's alright Cal. I'm here now." Eric just let her cry her eyes out until Calleigh's sobs finally subsided. She suddenly felt electricity run down her body as she felt her bare breast rubbing against Eric's shirt. She caught Eric's pained expression and so she quickly let him go and grabbed the sheet to cover herself. "I'm so sorry Eric. Did I hurt you?" She reached up to tenderly touch a light reddish bruise on Eric's upper left cheek.

"It's nothing Cal. What's important is how you are feeling?

"What happened to me Eric? And how did I end up here with you? Calleigh asked rather impatiently.

Eric bowed his head and took Calleigh's hands. "Calleigh, your drink- it was laced with roofies. That explains why you can't remember anything from last night."

"I know that now. Rohypnol – ugh! How can I be so stupid to let this happen to me. I am a cop! I should be wary about these things. How did you find me Eric and where are we? Eric you have to tell me!" She suddenly went quiet. With her brows furrowed and a deep sigh, she finally asked him the question that was bugging her. "Was I raped? I mean I don't have my clothes on- I can't even find my dress! I swear I am going to find that scumbag and cut off his dick."

"Slow down Cal, aside from losing consciousness and ruining your dress, nothing terrible happened to you."

Calleigh breathe a sigh of relief. She again hugged Eric tight and rested her head on his chest. "Please Eric, tell me what happened."

"Cal, why won't you lie down and rest. I'll get you some water to wash it out of your system. I'll be back." He said as he stood up and left the room. Calleigh laid down and closed her eyes but she can't help feeling edgy. It might be the side effects of the drug or she is just too psyched up to fill in the time lapse.

Eric came back with 2 bottles of water and a hotel issued white terry robe. "Here wear this. I sent your dress to Laundry Service."

"Why? What happened?" Calleigh asked while carefully putting on the robe. "Eric please, I don't think I can go back to sleep not knowing what happened. You have got to fill me in right now! " Calleigh was getting a little frustrated with Eric delaying to tell the story.

* * *

_Eric has never been to a wedding this grand. The ballroom of the hotel was elegantly decorated and the food was superb. It took a while for his college buddy Malcolm Cassidy to marry his high school sweetheart but he could say Malcolm certainly went all out to give his bride the dream wedding. Money was not a problem with Malcolm though. He hit the big time when he got drafted right after college and played professional football for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. For a year, he and Eric were together playing for the Hurricanes but even if Eric had to quit because of an injury they remained tight. _

_The wedding reception was winding down and some members of the entourage wanted to continue the party at the hotel's night club while the others decided to proceed to the hotel's lounge. Malcolm booked suites for the wedding entourage and so there won't be a problem if they all end up drunk. Eric opted to join the party at the lounge and on his way there he saw Natalia at the hotel lobby. _

"_Hey Eric! What are you doing here?" Eric heard Natalia say. He stopped on his tracks and turned to face her. Natalia was with a guy who looked very familiar. He noticed that they were holding hands. _

"_Natalia! I thought you went clubbing with Calleigh and Valera?" _

"_I am! The club is in this hotel. Oh! By the way, this is Joe. Joe, this is my colleague Eric." Both man shook hands. Natalia continued. "We stepped out for a while but we need to get back. So what are you doing here? You look dapper with a tux." _

"_My buddy from college got married and I am one of the groom's men. The wedding reception was held here and the party just ended so we are moving to the bar. I was just heading there." _

"_Oh, okay. Then we won't keep you any longer." Natalia said. _

"_Good to meet you man." Eric told Joe and then to Natalia." You have a great time! See you around!" _

_They went their separate ways since the club and the lounge were in the opposite side of the hotel. Eric joined his friends in a table by the bar. The table conversation was becoming a bit rowdy, tongues became looser and a lot of funny stories were shared. Eric 's thoughts though were somewhere else. He tried not to think about Calleigh who he assume was pretty much enjoying herself. Suddenly, he felt something vibrating in his pant pocket. He took out his cell phone and found the caller to be Natalia. _

_He has to step out of the bar before he answered the call. "Hey Nat!" What he heard was unexpected. _

_Natalia sounded frantic."Eric! Thank God you answered. You have to help me! Calleigh! She, she,oh my God!" Upon hearing Calleigh's name his heartbeat accelerated. _

"_What? Nat, I can't understand you. You have to calm down. What about Calleigh?" _

"_Eric, this guy – I saw him, as he and Calleigh were leaving the club. I think Calleigh is not herself Eric. Something is wrong. Now, I can't leave Maxine. She passed out and Joe is calling security. Eric, you have to find Calleigh. Please hurry! Before Natalia could finish Eric was already running towards the hotel lobby. "Nat, do you know where they are heading?" _

"_Eric, I don't know but I'm guessing – the parking lot." _

"_Okay, don't worry Nat. I will find her whatever it takes. I won't let anything happen to Calleigh." As he was talking he was carefully but quickly surveying the lobby. He caught a glimpse of a man with his arm around a woman with long blonde hair. "Nat, what is Calleigh wearing?" He asked. _

"_Umm, a metallic color…bronze dress!" He dashed towards the direction of the couple he spotted. "Oh God! I hope I can catch them. Okay, I'll call you as soon as I see her." He hanged up and again looked around the vast parking lot. He could see from a distance the glint of Calleigh's metallic dress. _

"_Thank God!"_

_The guy just closed the car door on the passenger's side but Eric saw that Calleigh was slumped on the seat. He knew that something was wrong so he did not hesitate to confront the guy. _

"_Hey! What are you doing?" He proceeded to open the door with the intention of taking Calleigh out of the car. He was caught off guard when the guy rushed towards him attempted to sucker punched him and hit his shoulder. Eric turned and grabbed Chris' by his shirt. "Don't you dare touch her. I am her friend and I know that you drugged her." Chris wrangled and attempted to punch Eric but this time he was able to dodge him. Eric twisted Chris' s right arm, brought it to his back and pushed him face flat on his car hood. "You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer!" Chris struggled to break free but Eric pushed him down. With his other hand he got his cellphone and called Natalia. " Natalia, I got Calleigh! I need back up. I'm in the main parking area." Looking up at the post he added." Lot C by a lamp post." _

_It did not take long for Natalia to come running with two men who Eric assumed were the hotel's security. _

"_She's in the car- Nat, she's passed out." Natalia did not wait for Eric to finish his sentence; she carefully opened the front passenger door and checked on Calleigh. _

_Two police cars and an ambulance made their way to the parking lot. A few minutes later they took Chris to detain him at MDPD. He had a stunned look. He said to Eric apologetically." Look man! I'm sorry! I didn't know she was a cop!" _

"_Save it you scumbag!" Eric was still trying his best to control himself from beating up the guy. He to leave to check on Calleigh. She was now lying on a stretcher but was still unconscious. Natalia left a couple of minutes ago to take Maxine home. _

_The EMT told him that Calleigh's vitals were stable and Eric at first considered taking her to the hospital but the EMT assured him that all she needed was to sleep this off. They already took blood samples from her for some tests. Eric decided that it would be best to take her to his hotel suite so she can rest. Just as they entered the hotel room Calleigh threw up and messed her dress. Eric softly deposited her in the sofa and quickly went to the bathroom. He came back with some wet towels and wiped off some of the puke in her dress. He hesitated at first but then he realized that he can't let Calleigh sleep in her dress. Carefully he undid the clasp at the back of her neck. "Oh my God! I don't think I can do this." He told himself as he felt his body heating up. "it's all right. I can do this. I just have to do this quickly." He muttered to himself. He pulled down the bodice that was covering her chest and unfortunately it did not come off that easily. He found out that the front bodice was attached to Calleigh's skin with some sort of a tape. "Oh boy!" He carefully tugged it and slowly revealed more of Calleigh's alabaster skin. Eric has to breathe deeply and tried to avoid staring at Calleigh's now exposed body. He quickly wiped her with the moist towel and carried her to the bed. He covered her with the white satin sheets. _

_He would be a hypocrite if he'd say that no lustful thoughts entered his mind while carrying Calleigh's semi naked body to bed. He knew that he can have his way with her right now– something that he was fantasizing about for months- BUT he had too much respect for this woman to take advantage of her in this situation. One last look at her sleeping form, satisfied with what he saw, he rushed out of the room. _

_Whew! That was an absolute torture for him so he decided to take a quick shower to relieve the tension in his body. He got some pillows from the room and lay down in the couch. He deduced that sleep would be difficult for him since he can't stop thinking of the blonde sleeping on the other room._

* * *

"Thank you Eric." Calleigh said as she took his hand." As cheesy as this may sound- you're always my hero." She said with a grin.

"I am so glad that I was able to find you safe. I don't what I would've done if I didn't." He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. "Before you woke up, Natalia called. She took your glass and the results came back. His fingerprints were on your glass, contents of the glass was positive for Rohypnol, your blood sample were positive for the drug too. All we need is for you is to press charges."

Calleigh slumped back and gave a huge sigh. "Ugh, I don't think I want to see that pervert yet. I might shoot him! I still can't believe this happened to me Eric. How could I let this thing happen to me. I mean, in our line of work, we are trained to notice these things. I'd blame myself, I should not have come."

"Stop beating yourself over it Cal. It could have happened to anybody…even an experienced cop like you. There's nobody to blame but that scumbag sitting in a detention cell right now." Eric was now tenderly squeezing Calleigh's left shoulder. Suddenly they both heard funny sounds coming from Calleigh's tummy. Calleigh giggled as Eric said. "Well, I guess somebody's hungry. Let's order room service."

As they both finished their food there was a knock on the door. Eric got up to get it. He returned with Calleigh's dry cleaned dress. Calleigh cringed upon eying the dress. "Here you go Cal."

"Umm, Eric, I don't think I want to wear that dress again. I don't know what I was thinking wearing that in the first place." She said shaking her head." In a way I was asking for it."

Eric rushed to sit in front of her. He touched Calleigh's face. "Hey, look at me. It was not your fault okay?" They looked at each other intently. There was definitely tension in the air.

"Control yourself Delko! Do not kiss her. It's not the right time for this!" Eric reminded himself. To break up the increasing tension Eric quipped" I tell you what. If it helps you can wear my shirt over your dress. How's that?"

Calleigh smiled. "Why thank you Mr. Delko. I'd appreciate that. What time is it?"

Eric took out his cellphone from his pocket " It's quarter after 6. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better. I'll go change." And with that Calleigh took the dress.

An hour later they were heading to Calleigh's house. There was an awkward silence on the drive home. Calleigh was facing out the window . At first he thought she was asleep but he caught her looking at him. Eric was now wondering what Calliegh was thinking bout but decided not to question her. He felt relieved when he finally stopped in front of Calleigh's house.

"Here we are."

"Yeah. Umm, Eric… I could not thank you enough for what you did."

"Cal, you know that I am always here for you right? Nothing's changed – we're still friends, as you said we're family." Eric just had to add that last part. Hearing Calleigh say that a few months ago still hurt him a lot. They were silent for a bit. Then Calleigh reached over and then leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek but unintentionally Eric moved to face her so their lips collided. They were both shocked on the electricity they felt with the contact that they both hastily pulled away. There is no denying the sexual tension that they both were experiencing at that very moment. It didn't take long before he felt Calleigh's hand reached up to his neck and pulled him down. Her kiss at first was tentative but he did not waste time reciprocating. The kiss deepened as Calleigh opened her mouth to let in Eric's eager tongue. She was softly biting his lower lip and even tugging it with her teeth. So quickly it escalated that Eric felt his body heating up. Suddenly, he felt Calleigh slowly pushing him away.

"Eric, I'm ….sorry. I should not have done that." Eric could feel Calleigh now withdrawing and trying hard to take control of her emotions. He could not blame her though. After taking a deep breath he calmly said. " Hey, Cal, you don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have …I know you are vulnerable and I've taken advantage of that. "

Calleigh looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"I think it would be wise if I won't invite you in. Eric…we'll talk in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Calleigh." Eric replied as Calleigh quickly got out of his car. He waited until Calleigh waved her hand and entered her home.

This sure is a tough day for both of them but now he knows for sure that he is not the only one who is feeling this sexual tension. If only they'd stop fooling themselves and face the fact that they still have strong feelings for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_First off, thank you for the reviews and comments. Please keep it coming! _

_ LadyD10- I appreciate your comment and I too am not very fond of the Adoption storyline but I have to disagree with you about how making Calleigh a mother ruined her character. I believe that it has further strengthened her character by conquering her fears and taking on something that will definitely change her life. It is great character growth and I am sad that we were not given a chance to see"kick ass" Calleigh mellowed down to be a new mother and perhaps even a wife. _

_Second, I made a couple of changes with the story to add more drama hence it took me a long time to update. I hope you will still continue to read and review. Your reviews really fuel this girl's writing urge. Ohh, I did not forget the M rating so that will be coming soon._

* * *

Eric had an early call out in Hialeah the next morning. A drive by shooting resulted with 3 casualties. By the time he got to the Lab it was already noon. He came rushing in to hand Calleigh the casings found in the crime scene but to his surprise the Ballistics Lab was empty. He could not help but feel excited to see her again so he immediately went to search for her. The first stop was Trace.

"Hey Walter! Do you know where Calleigh is?"

"She came in earlier to file charges against the perp but I heard that she was still nursing a headache so H told her to go home."

"Thanks Walter! I guess this has to wait till she gets back." Eric left to deposit the bullets for safekeeping. He then dialled Calleigh's number but it went to voicemail.

"Hey Cal! I just learned that you went home early. I hope you're okay. Please call me when you can."

The whole afternoon went by so fast – three new cases for the day and with Calleigh gone they were shorthanded. By the time Eric made his way to the locker he was beat and hungry. Calleigh never returned his call; he was kind of worried so he called her at home but he got the answering machine.

"Where could Calleigh be? Probably she's still sleeping." He thought as he glanced at his watch. "Maybe I can surprise her with some take out. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

By the time he got to Calleigh's house it was already dark. He was about to park his car on Calleigh's driveway when he noticed that a motorcycle there. He thought that that particular motorcycle was very familiar and it dawned on him. "Shit! It might be Berkeley. What is the guy doing at Calleigh's house?" Should he knock on her door or just leave? A part of him wanted to just rush in to her house and see for himself what is going on but at the same time he didn't want to intrude. Suddenly flashbacks from years ago entered his mind. When he saw Jake kissing Calleigh in the middle of the lab he felt his heart broke into pieces. He didn't think that he wants to witness another one of those. Looking at the takeout dinner he resolved to give Calleigh her privacy and started his car. While driving home it took Eric a very conscious effort to pay attention to the road. His thoughts were filled with different scenarios on what was going on inside Calleigh's house. He can't help but feel a certain desperation to make his move on Calleigh as soon as possible before what happened a few years ago will happen again. He can't and won't allow Calleigh to be with Jake again. Not this time.

Calleigh woke up feeling much better. The long nap really helped. Just as she was about to listen to her answering machine, her doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Thinking that it would be Eric brought a smile to her face but she was mildly shocked as she opened the door.

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

"Well, that was not exactly the reaction I was expecting." Jake replied rather smugly. "Are you not going to let me in?" Callleigh stepped aside and let Jake in and led him to the living room. She felt conscious just wearing a tank top and pajama pants so she hurriedly grabbed a sweater from her room. By the time she got back Jake was already comfortably sitting on her couch. She opted to seat on the arm chait across.

"What brings you here Jake? Are you out of UC again?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes. That was my final assignment. Starting tomorrow I'm back working for Homicide. We'll be working together again Cal." Calleigh was not really listening to the rest of Jake's sentence. She was still wondering what he was doing here. Not that she cares what Jake is up to. She can confidently say that she is over him already – a very long time ago.

"That's good to hear Jake. But why are you here at my house?" Jake suddenly turned serious. He reached out and took Calleigh's hand.

"While I was on my last assignment Cal, I could not stop thinking of you. I heard that you and Delko are over. I thought that the first chance I get – you know- once I'm out of UC, I want to talk to you. So here I am." Calleigh slowly withdraw her hands from Jakes and quickly crossed her arms across her chest.

"Jake, umm I don't know. It has been a while between us and I don't think I want to go back there again. We've tried again and it still didn't work."

"Look Cal, I know this is really unexpected but please just think about it okay? I have great plans for us Cal. You know, the conversations we had back in college – white picket fences, a dog.."

"Jake, that was back when we were young. A lot has changed since then."

"Cal, please don't shut me out. I know you are not involved with anyone right now. Please, give me one more chance."

Calleigh let out a deep sigh. "Jake, you caught me in a bad time. I just woke up from a bad headache. I don't think I can absorb all of these right now. Let's start by being friends again and we'll see. We can talk about this again."

"I'm sorry Cal if I caught you off guard. I am not expecting an answer from you tonight. Of course, we can start all over again. I'll work my way to win you back again Cal. All I'm asking is that you be fair and give me a chance."

Calleigh can't help but give Jake an amused smile. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to Jake Berkeley?" Jake chuckled and stood up. "Well, I won't keep you much longer. I've already told you why I came here." Calleigh opened thedoor to let him out. He leaned in to touch Calleigh's hair. "You look great Cal. It's so nice to see you again."

"It's great to see to Jake. Good night."

As Calleigh locked her door she can't help but think. "Come on Duquesne. It's not like you're on the way to getting back with Delko. Give the poor guy a chance. He was not really a bad boyfriend. Maybe now that he's out of Undercover maybe he will make you his priority." Calleigh ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. Oh dear! Her girly side felt absolutely flattered hearing Jake those things but she's not sure if he's the guy she wants to hear it from. Hmm. She's got a feeling that there will be some exciting but confusing days ahead.

The following day Eric was preparing his Café Cubano at the break room when Calleigh came in.

"Hey Eric!" Calleigh greeted him with an extra cheerfulness in her voice. "I am sorry that I was not able to call you back yesterday. I had a migraine and I just needed to sleep so I had to turn off my phone. And by the time I woke up something came up."

Eric did not even look at her. "Yeah! That's okay. I'm sure you were busy." He started to pour the coffee on 2 mugs and handed one to Calleigh.

"Oh thanks! I definitely need this. So, Walter said that you have a present for me?" She asked with a wide smile.

"It's with Safekeeping. It's a drive by shooting at Hialeah. I'm pretty sure we'll get something from those number of casings. You want me to get it?"

"Actually, I am on my way there so I'll get it. Well, I better get my day started. Thanks for the coffee."

It was mid afternoon when Eric saw Bad Boy Berkley as he got off the elevator. He was obviously looking for Calleigh which was in the room across from him. When the CSI's Lab was remodelled, Eric had a lot of misgivings on why the walls were changed to glass. He felt there was no privacy at all. But now he has to admit that there are advantages like seeing what was going on inside the room across from him.

Jake handed Calleigh a sheet of paper and they were talking. He tried to be discreet as much as possible and not look at them for too long. He wished he could hear the conversation though. Ryan came into the room and caught him look ing at them.

"What is Berkley doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but he must be on a break from UC or he might have quit." Eric replied with a voice betraying his annoyance.

They both witnessed Jake and Calleigh laughing and then saw Jake slightly caressing Calleigh's arm. It looked like Calleigh didn't really mind it but he saw her giving him a quick glance. Ryan can't help but check out Eric's reaction. Eric's nostril flared a bit evidently annoyed with this interaction. He tried to cover it by examining the crime scene pictures in front of him and then he heard Ryan say something.

"What did you say Wolfe?"

"I said you better make your move or else." This remark annoyed Eric more.

"Yeah and I hope you mind your own business." Eric quickly walked out of the room just as Walter came in.

"What happened to Delko. He seemed upset." Walter asked and followed Ryan's gaze towards the room across. "Oh no. This is not good."

"Yeah, I know. We need to do something Walter."

By the time Calleigh finished processing the striations from the bullets recovered from the crime scene it was already night time. She was tilting her head from side to side, front and back to relieve her of some neck stiffness when she spotted Eric on his way to the elevators. She quickly left the room to catch up with him.

"Hey Eric! Wait up!" Eric just entered the elevator so he quickly held on the doors to wait for Calleigh.

"Hey! I thought you left for the day already." Eric said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Nah. I thought I'd make up for missing work yesterday. As you know, there's no lead in the case and I was desperate to at least get something from the bullet casings."

"So, were you able to get something?"

"Nope. No match in the database. All we can do now is try to see if we can get a fingerprint from those casings. "

"So no hot date for you tonight?" He just could not stop himself from asking.

"A hot date? Hmmm, I wonder who would that hot date be." Calleigh teased.

"I saw Berkeley talking to you this afternoon. So is he back in town?"

"Yeah, temporarily I guess. He asked me something about a cold case from last year. Looks like they're reopening the case and wanted to ask me about some of the evidence that I processed."

"What was he doing in your house last night?" The words just came out from Eric's mouth. "I'm sorry…it's not really my business."

Calleigh gave him a light chuckle. "Hmm. Are you jealous or just curious?" She asked in a very flirty voice.

"Just curious. I went to your house last night. I just wanted to know if you were okay but then I saw his motorbike. I didn't bother to go in." He omitted telling her the take out dinner that he brought.

"Oh Eric. I'm so sorry. I slept the whole afternoon and I woke up to the sound of the door bell. I thought it was you." They heard the ding of the elevator as the door opened.

They were walking towards the parking lot. Eric followed Calleigh to her car.

"Well, you have a good night. I am so tired- I think I'll indulge myself tonight with a warm soak in the tub." Oh the visuals that entered Eric's mind when Calleigh said that.

"All alone?" Eric just has to ask with a crooked grin in his face.

"Are you flirting with me Delko?" Calleigh replied with a giggle. Eric got emboldened with the reply she got from her so he shot back. "Do you mind if I am?"

Calleigh let out a sigh and suddenly turned serious." Eric…umm. To be honest I don't know. I am not sure if it's the right time to go into that road again." Her words hurt his feelings.

"Is it Berkley?" Eric just had to ask.

"Oh God, no! I don't want to lie to you – yes Jake wanted us back together but I want to take time and think things through."

"Dejavu Calleigh! I can't believe you are even considering it. I mean what good has Berkley ever done to you?" Eric was really getting upset. "Well, I am not going to do the same thing years ago Calleigh and just sit back, sulk in the corner and watch you get on with Jake. I just want to make this clear - my feelings for you have not changed Calleigh. I want you! I want us back."

"Eric, please! I need time. It has nothing to do with you or Jake. I still have feelings for you Eric… I miss you but there's something that is still holding me back. Please don't be upset with me?" Calleigh reached out to hold Eric's hand. She looked up to him and said. "Just give me time,okay?"

It took a while for Eric to reply.

"It has been almost a year Cal. How much longer must I have to wait?" And with that he walked away.

He had laid down his cards. He told Calleigh what she needed to hear. It's up to her now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews! How I wish I have somebody who can beta my story. I will try to work on my grammar but my apologies for any error that I might have in this chapter. I hope this long chapter will make up for an overdue update. Your reviews/comments will be highly appreciated. The M flag is up in this chapter so Kiddos proceed at your own risk. Enjoy! _

* * *

Calleigh started the day early to make it on time for the 11:00 hearing. She was called to testify as an expert witness for a high profile case. She wore one of her more expensive tailored suit – grey blazer with a matching pencil skirt and a very light pink button down shirt under. She preferred to wear this kind of outfit whenever she was summoned in court because she wanted to project an image of efficiency. Calleigh was very much prepared to give her testimony – reviewing the case the night before and rehearsing her answers to possible questions. She picked up some documents that she might be asked to present and barely made it on time. Dashing to the court room in her YSL black high heeled pumps, she was surprised when she opened the door that the room was empty. She was mildly annoyed when she was told by the court clerk that the hearing was moved to another date.

While driving back to MDPD from the County Court House Calleigh was listening to the news and heard about the impending thunderstorm that will be hitting Miami that afternoon. She could already smell it in the air.

By the time she entered the Lab Eric was already waiting for her.

"Hey Calleigh! Great timing. There's a call out, a body dump at the Glades and we have to rush. We have to get there before the storm hits."

"Where's the rest of the team?"

"Ryan and Walter had an early call out and Natalia is on vacation."

"Are you serious Eric? I can't go to a crime scene at the Glades in this outfit? Just give me 10 minutes to change." Calleigh told Eric as she tried to keep up with his long stride.

"Cal, there is just not enough time. Don't worry! I'll do most of the work. All you have to do is take pictures."

"Well, alright then. I'll take you up on that offer Delko but I promise I'll do the bending, crawling and crouching next time." Calleigh countered as she closed the door to the hummer.

"Hey, it's not every day that I get to see you in a hot sexy skirt so I really don't mind." Eric jokingly told her with a matching wink.

"Oh, that is so funny."

Calleigh suddenly felt self-conscious as she saw the way Eric was staring at her. She was all too familiar with that look and she can't help but feel her heart beat faster. She has to pull her skirt down as it rode a bit higher on her thighs.

He enjoyed watching Calleigh feeling uneasy because it meant that the sexual tension is still there. After what he told her in the parking lot a few nights ago, Eric did not want to hide his feelings for Calleigh anymore. It is now fair game with him and Berkeley. He decided to use a different strategy with Calleigh now that there is competition. He'll definitely play it to win this time around.

His was brought out of his reverie when he heard Calleigh say something about the hearing.

"I just don't get it- the clerk told me that they sent a notification to us a week ago about the hearing's postponement. I don't know why I wasn't told." Calleigh said.

"Are you sure Cal that you were not notified? Did you check your email?

"I always do but nope- no such email."

"Hmmm, that's weird." Eric said as he made the final turn to the crime scene. They stopped in a clearing a few meters from a canal. The place was deserted. The wind was starting to pick up speed and it was getting dark.

"Is this supposed to be the crime scene? Eric, are you sure we're in the right place?"

"I know my way around the Glades Cal, so yes I am sure this is the place."

"You know, this is really weird. Who made the call out Eric?"

"Ryan, he texted me. He said that H wants us to go to the crime scene. Collect evidence quickly before the storm hits."

Calleigh went around to check – there were no footprints, no evidence whatsoever of any recent activity in the area. Eric also inspected the surrounding perimeter just to make sure that they did not miss anything. Their attention was drawn by the sound of the thunder from the not so far distance.

Eric looked up to the dark sky and declared." This does not look good. We have to go!"

Half way to the Hummer the rain started pouring. They rushed in to avoid getting wet further. Eric started the car and went on their way. They did not make it very far when they heard a "pop". Without warning the vehicle started to swerve to the right. Fortunately, Eric was quick to maneuver it back to avoid hitting the water but he ended up in a ditch. It seemed that the vehicle got stuck. He pressed on the accelerator but the vehicle stayed in place. The more he pressed on, the more the vehicle sank deeper in to the mud. Eric can't help but bang his hand on the steering wheel in utter frustration.

"Now what?" Calleigh asked as she pulled her cell phone from her blazers pocket. "Just great! No signal! Could this day get any worse?"

This is not definitely a good day for Calleigh.

"Okay, we have a flat tire. We can't get out of the ditch. We are in the middle of what looks like a violent storm. We need to get out of here Cal. It's not safe."

"And where do you suppose should we go? Eric, I think it's safe to stay in the car- we're safe here."

"I spotted a roof of a shack a few meters back. It's safer there than to stay here."

"What? I can't walk in the rain with this shoes and…" Calleigh sounded flabbergasted.

"Calleigh! You can stay here if you want but I am going." Eric said as he reached out to the back of the Hummer to get something. He took the emergency kit and looked at Calleigh.

"Cal, we have to go. It's not safe to stay here. The rain will erode the ground and there is a possibility the Hummer will slide into the water. We don't know when this storm will lit up."

Grabbing the kit, Eric got out of the car and braved the heavy down pour. Calleigh hesitated but she quickly took her shoes off and opened her car door to follow Eric.

"Eric, wait up! She yelled as she stepped down barefooted into the wet ground. Eric stopped and reached out to help her as she trod on the muddy path. It did not take long for them to find not a shack but rather a small cabin. They were thoroughly drenched as they approached the porch. Eric knocked on the door but there was no answer. He tried turning the door knob and as their luck would have it was locked.

"It seems nobody is inside. I'm gonna try and see if I can break the door open." Eric was about to kick the door when Calleigh said "Wait!" She spotted a planter by the door and quickly lifter it and voila- a key. "Let's just hope it's the right key." She gave it to Eric and he managed to open the door. They hurriedly got in and slammed the door shut.

It was a one room cabin, sparsely furnished but it was well kept. In the center of the room was a wooden rectangular table with 2 wooden benches on both sides. In the far corner was a wooden bed minus a mattress and right beside is was a small table. There were a couple of shelves on the wall filled with books and magazines. On the opposite side was a sink and a cabinet. It appeared to them that the shack was the owner's weekend getaway. Eric started to survey the drawers and cabinet. There was a rolled sleeping bag and some hand towels in the cabinet. He also found a ball of thick nylon and some fishing gadgets.

Calleigh made her way to the sink and tried the faucet. She was glad that there was running water. She hastily took a hand towel, placed some water in a bowl and wiped the mud off her feet. Eric looked at her while shaking his head lightly.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh Calleigh, I can't believe you chose to walk in your barefeet in the rain just so you can save your precious shoes."

"Obviously, you or men in general just cannot comprehend the relationship between a woman and her shoes. So just shush!"

Eric just gave her a chuckle with a slightly mocking undertone. He inspected the contents of the emergency kit and found four bottles of water, first aid stuff, a couple of batteries, an emergency lamp, some crackers and canned food. Calleigh watched him as he emptied the kit.

"That's it? No blanket or extra clothing?"Calleigh asked.

"Nope! No such luck." Eric replied as he turned on the emergency lamp. He then took the ball of nylon he found in the drawer and made a makeshift clothes line.

Calleigh was finishing up wiping her feet when she saw Eric taking his shirt off.

"Eric, what are you doing?" A tint of nervousness in her voice.

"What do you think? We need to dry up." He replied while unzipping his fly. Calleigh bowed down her head looking at the wooden floor as Eric continued to remove his wet clothes.

He could hear Eric laughing. "Calleigh, it is okay to look. It's not like you have not seen this before. And you have to take off your clothes too before you get sick."

"I most certainly am not going to take my clothes off! I don't care if I get sick." She declared with such defiance. Eric remembered how Calleigh was so modest. When they were together she didn't mind being naked while they were making love but she'd never walk around the house sans clothes. She had always favored wearing his shirt after having sex. Eric found it very adorable.

"Well, suit yourself but if you get sick H won't be too happy. Remember the last time you got sick? You refused to go home, contaminated an evidence when you sneezed and to top it all you got the whole Lab sick as well."

She took a peek as to what Eric was doing. Thank God his back was towards her as he tried to hang his clothes on the improvised clothes line. She did get a good view of his ass though and the sight of it gave her a tingling feeling along her spine.

It didn't take long before Calleigh started to shiver. Her teeth began to chatter and she was rubbing her arms to somehow make it warm. She knew very well that Eric was right; she would definitely get sick. Calleigh did not have any choice but to take off her sodden clothes.

"AAAAlright, I gggguess yyyou're rrright bbbut you hhhave ttto turn arrround." She stuttered.

Eric gave her a smirk and said." Calleigh, there is nothing there that I have not seen before. It makes no difference."

"Pppplease! Jjjjust turn aaaaround!" Eric saw how Calleigh was shivering so he relented and turned around. The sooner she gets out of her clothes the better. "Okay, I won't peek!"

Calleigh quickly took off her blazer, then her button down shirt. She unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs. Now she was debating whether she should take off her undergarments as well. It felt cold against her skin. Besides it was getting dark and Eric won't be able to see her clearly. She finally decided to take it off as well. She was looking at Eric sitting on a wooden bench with nothing on and here she is stark naked too. "Oh God! This is not good. Not good at all!"

"Um, Eric do you have any towel or cloth that I can use? There must be something."

"Cal, if there was one I would have given it to you already." Eric replied."All I have is this hand towel. Here!" Before Eric managed to stand Calleigh quickly yelled.

"No, wait! She tried to cover her breast with her wet hair and used her tiny hands to cover as much exposed skin below. She directed her gaze on the floor again and announced." Okay, you can move now!"

She heard Eric chuckle. "You can watch you know. You have my permission to look." Right on cue, Eric turned the emergency lamp on as he made his way towards Calleigh.

"Eric, stop this. Obviously, you are having fun at my expense. I strongly feel that it is wrong to be amused with our present situation. For God's sake, there's a violent thunder storm outside and we're stuck in this cabin. We don't know if we're safe here and." She abruptly stopped when she realized Eric was in front of her handing her the towel.

"Oh common Cal, this cabin is more of a stone house. I'm sure we are safe here. This house was custom built to withstand this kind of weather. The windows even have impact resistant shutters." Eric told her.

"Eric what are you doing?" Calleigh asked. She heard Eric move around just right beside her.

"I'm taking your clothes. I'm hanging them to dry. Use the hand towel to wipe yourself and we'll use this sleeping bag to keep us warm."

"I'm sorry but did you just say we?" Calleigh asked with a voice full of apprehension.

"Yes, that's right! We've got nothing except that one sleeping bag. Unless you want to sleep on a hard, dusty bed then that is fine by me." Eric said in an amused voice.

She was getting a little bit frustrated with Eric's attitude. "Eric! What is up with you? You seem to be enjoying yourself and this is not the reaction I was expecting from you. Surely, you have not realized the gravity of our situation."

"Hey chill out! As I said we are safe in this cabin. All we need is to wait for the storm to pass. H will be wondering by now where we are. They'll find us tomorrow for sure."

Calleigh knew that Eric was just teasing her. "He is enjoying this too much. Now what to do? Well, I guess it's time to play the game. Give him a taste of his own medicine." Yep, that is what she'll do!

With a new sense of determination and a bit of nervousness she took a deep breath and said." All right then!"

Calleigh suddenly stood up in all her naked glory as she slowly walked towards Eric. She tried so hard not to laugh when she saw Eric's reaction - his shocked look with his mouth agaped.

A nude Calleigh walking towards him gave Eric an instant hard on. He unabashedly stared at her taut breast barely covered by her hair, her flawless skin, flat stomach ... he didn't dare look any further. Instead he hurriedly willed his hands to cover his rapidly hardening cock.

She stopped in front of him and reached over to retrieve the sleeping bag on the table behind him.

"Okay, I am really cold so I'm gonna go in first."

With an extra sway of her hips she made her way to the wooden bed. She then bent down to unroll the sleeping bag. She could feel Eric's hot gaze focused on her ass. She took her time arranging the sleeping bag on top of the wooden bed. Thank God it was double sized! She then sat on the bed and started wiping her damp body with the tiny hand towel. She took a quick glance at Eric who was watching her intently. She deliberately slowed down as she sensually wiped her inner thighs. The thought of him aroused at the sight of her made her all warm inside and she was throbbing down there.

"Get a hold of yourself Duquesne. This is just a game! Surely, you are not considering having sex with him in the middle of a storm." Calleigh tried to shake the thought out of her mind.

Finally, she slipped into the sleeping bag, covered herself but left the side unzipped. She lay on her right side facing the wall. Her heart was beating so fast that if not for the rolling thunder Eric would have heard the thumping sound. She was expecting him to get in and settle behind her but after a few minutes nothing happened. She turned around and saw Eric still glued to his spot.

"Hah! I gotcha Delko! Look who's behaving like an idiot now?" Calleigh thought as she let a grin escaped from her lips. She was really enjoying getting back at Eric so without hesitation she pulled down the cover, lay on her left side facing Eric while propping up her head with her left hand. With the most seductive voice she could muster she said, "Umm, Eric aren't you joining me? I thought you feel cold?" To tease him some more she licked her lower lip.

"Oh my God! Down boy!" Eric silently told himself as he saw Calleigh in the sexiest pose ever. His eyes where again focused on her chest which was not covered by her wet locks anymore. Even in the dim light he can see her flawless skin, her perfect tits, her delicious pink nipples. His gaze travelled to admire the dip of her waist and the sexy curve of her hips. He was practically starting to salivate. Just then Eric realized that Calleigh was actually playing him. "Fine Cal! It's time to up the game. Let's see who'll emerge victorious." Eric thought.

He made his way to Calleigh not bothering to cover his arousal. It was Calleigh's turn to be shocked at what she saw. She could not take her eyes off him as she swallowed hard. She could not deny the heat spreading from her tummy to her crotch. Realizing what was happening, she quickly turned around to face the wall. She felt Eric's heated body as he nestled into the sleeping bag.

"Great job Duquesne! Now you've chickened out!" She reprimanded herself.

Eric wanted to regain the last vestige of control he had so he decided to lay down with his back against Calleigh. The sleeping bag was not big enough so to maintain a bit of space between them Eric did not zip the bag up.

They were silent for a while but Eric was sure that Calleigh was still awake. He thought that he can never fall asleep with a naked Calleigh right beside him but the turmoil he was feeling inside was making him restless. This is such a great opportunity for him to have his way with Calleigh but he can never take advantage of her this way. If something will happen that night it must be Calleigh who must initiate it. It won't hurt though if he tried to use some of his seducing tactics.

As the wind and the rain continued to pound on the cabin, a raging storm was also brewing within Calleigh. She was quickly losing control of her emotions, her walls are slowly crumbling down. She is just tired of having to fight off her feelings for Eric. It is obvious that she still loves him and she is absolutely positive that Eric feels the same way too. Not being with him these past months was very lonely and empty. "So what are you waiting for woman? Just let it go! You know you want him." She was still contemplating on what to do when her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Eric move and rolled to face her. She could feel a certain sensation. Although Eric wasn't touching her she could feel the throbbing heat right behind her ass.

"Oh my God! I just can't take this anymore!"

She swiftly turned around to face him, grabbed his face and seeked his luscious lips. It did not take a second for Eric to respond to her kiss. It was everything but sweet, it was full of urgency, full of hunger as Calleigh opened her mouth to let Eric's probing tongue in. She did not waste time in reaching down and found his stiff cock. She lovingly fondled it just the way Eric liked it. "Oh wow! Calleigh!" Eric was now kissing Calleigh's jaw line, then going slowly to suck on her pulse points. He has not forgotten that doing it always managed to elicit a low moan from Calleigh. His eager hand were now busy kneading one of her breast while the other reached down to her ass to pull her closer to him. He intentionally ignored her nipples as it would set off Calleigh into a frenzy once he touched it. He wanted to take his time with her.

Apparently, Calleigh had something else in her mind as she led his hand to her nipples.

"Eric, no more teasing! Do it later" Calleigh hissed. He did not want to give in to Calleigh that easily so he gathered both her hands and held it above her head. He then licked her ear and whispered. "Later huh?" He nibbled the sensitive area behind her ear and then went lower to suck on her neck.

"Oh God!" he heard Calleigh moan.

Slowly, he made his way downwards to the valley between her breasts. His tongue licked around one breast while his hand was doing the same thing with her other breast. After slowly circling around her areola, his tongue licked the pink center. Calleigh let out a gasp when Eric finally latched on her nipple. He was sucking it with gusto and he smiled when he heard Calleigh yelp. "Ahhh! Eric that feels so good." He then did the same thing to her other breast- sucking, slightly biting then laving it with his tongue. The awesome sensation was too much for Calleigh. She came as the thunder rolled in the horizon.

Eric could not hide the smirk on his face as he saw Calleigh quickly come undone. He still knew her body so well. As she came down from her first orgasm of the night, she reached up to kiss him, tugging at his lower lip. Their kiss was more loving now, marvelling at the wonderful way their lips meshed.

"Can you let go of my hand now? I want to touch you." Calleigh quickly placed her hands around his neck as Eric released it. She looked at him straight to his eyes and said "I missed you."

"I missed you too Babe." Eric lovingly replied as he once again lowered his lips for another kiss. He lwent down further to kiss her flat stomach as he tenderly carressed one hipbone to the other through the area just above her mons.

"Calleigh, baby, you have no idea how long I've waited to do this to you again. Just let me love you Cal." He softly mumbled as he started to pepper her lower abdomen with tentative kisses.

By now, Calleigh was limp with desire. She remained motionless, just enjoying the amazing sensation she was feeling as a result of what Eric is doing to her body. She knew where he was heading and just the anticipation would be enough to bring her over the edge but she was slightly disappointed when Eric bypassed her core and lowered himself further down to place light, feathery kisses on her inner thighs. Not that she really mind but Eric's foreplay was making her impatient.

Wanting to take control, she reached down to tug Eric for another mind blowing kiss. She then quickly flipped their position and straddled him.

"Enough! I need you inside me now!" letting out a satisfied grin when she saw Eric's shocked expression from her unexpected maneuver.

Calleigh took Eric's hands, intertwined it with hers as she positioned herself over his hard shaft and slowly lowered herself. Ah! The exquisite feeling of Eric being inside her again as his rod slithered through her wet pussy.

"Calleigh!" She heard Eric say as he pulled her down to kiss her. As their tongues dueled, she started to move in circular motion trying to find her G-spot.

"Oh wow!"

She closed her eyes to the sweet sensation as his penis hit it again and again. Calleigh started to move up and down, round and round Eric's shaft as his penis kept on rubbing the spot. Eric picked up the rhythm right away as he lifted himself to deepen the penetration.

"Oh God, oh God!"

It felt so amazing! Calleigh tilted her body backward placing her hands on Eric's lap for support. Eric can't help but fall in love with her even more as he saw Calleigh lost all her control in front of him. She was so beautiful! He raised himself up to a half sitting position so he could again lave her tits with his tongue. He reached down in between their bodies as his expert fingers quickly delved into Calleigh's folds and sensually rubbed her clitoris.

The triple sensation on her breast, her clits and in her inner core was just too much for Calleigh. Pretty soon, her moans and groans were competing with the howling of the wind outside. The raging storm within her was reaching its peak. Calleigh was soaring higher, higher and finally. "Eric!" his name fell from her lips as she shattered around him. She fell limp as her head rested on the crook of his neck. Eric was now dotting kisses on her face and shoulder as he gave her a few moments to come down from her high. The sensation brought about by Calleigh's climax fueled Eric's arousal that he was now desperately seeking his release. Gently rolling Calleigh on her back, he resumed his slow thrust. Seeking Calleigh's hardened nipple, he latched onto it as he raised Calleigh's leg over his shoulder to go deeper into her. He soon picked up the pace. Their bodies rocking in a too familiar rhythm. Before long he felt Calleigh was almost there again. He urged her on "Common baby, let it go one more time for me." His fingers seeking out her turgid nub and a few sensual rub, Calleigh was a goner. As he felt Calleigh climax again, Eric lost his rhythm, his thrust were becoming erratic and not before long he could feel his head spinning as he too came. "Oh God, Calleigh." he moaned as he fell onto her body.

Remembering that he was too heavy for her, he then shifted their bodies to lay on their side, facing each other. He brushed away a few damp locks and caressed Calleigh's face. In spite of the dim light, he can see clearly a gleam of joy in Calleigh's green eyes. He kissed her forehead, then her brows and said.

" That was amazing."

They engaged in a warm embrace while sharing a sweet kiss. When their lips parted for a much needed breath, Calleigh shifted and lay her head on Eric's chest while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

For a while, they just lay in each other's arms, in a state of bliss. Calleigh was just lulling herself to sleep listening to Eric's heart beat and the rhythmic sound of the rain hitting the rooftop when she heard Eric whisper softly those three words in her ears. "I love you." She slowly lifted her head off Eric's chest and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too Babe. I've never stopped loving you." Eric was overjoyed to hear those words from her and when he drew her eyes up to him, what he saw was pure, unadutlerated love. He once again captured her lips in one sweet kiss.

"Eric, can you tell me something?" Calleigh asked as her head was once again restin on his chest while he was playing with her hair.

"What is it babe?"

Calleigh smiled and hesitated for a second until she finally said." How did we manage to stay away from each other all these months? I mean, being with you is just the most wonderful feeling."

She looked up as she heard Eric chuckle.

"No seriously Babe, you're a guy. Wait! Did you ever - you know have sex with another woman while we were apart? I promise I won't get mad." Calleigh asked Eric teasingly.

"Hey, what's with these 20 Questions?" Eric was glad to see this playful side of Calleigh. She always seemed happy and talkative after they made love. "No, I didn't have sex with any other woman after you. I just was not interested but I was fantasizing about you every night." He readily admitted wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really? So Mr. Delko...can you tell me about those fantasies of yours?" She said with just a light amount of smugness.

"Nope! Nuh uh. It stays here." Eric said as he placed a finger in his temple. "And what about you? How did you cope? What did you do?"

"Umm, nothing. Women are different. To be honest, I missed you and I did not feel the need to be with any other man just for sex. You know me, Eric. Casual sex is just not my thing."

"I'm glad." Eric kissed her temple. "That is what I was afraid of Cal. I don't think I can take it knowing you're with someone else. So Berkeley never had a chance?" He asked donning a very proud smile.

"Don't flatter yourself Delko. I can always change my mind." Calleigh facetiously replied.

It wasn't long before they were ready for another round. They made love again and again till exhaustion took over. As their bodies hugged, legs entwined, cozy and warm under the sleeping bag, they finally fell into a deep slumber. Even with their eyes closed, a contented smile adorned their faces.

**(More M chapters to come!I'll update very,very soon!)**


	6. Chapter 6

I am really sorry that it took me a long time to update this story. Honestly, I have no excuse except I lost a bit of mojo. I will try to update sooner for the next chapter. Thank you again for the reviews/follows/faves/PMs.

Chapter 6

Calleigh felt so contented snuggled in Eric's arms. She was still half asleep but she was almost sure about the droning sound that woke her up. As she opened her eyes, she was a bit disoriented but Eric's arm wrapped around her reminded her of the incredible things that transpired the night before. She heard the droning sound again coming from above and it suddenly hit her. It was the sound of a helicopter. A police helicopter perhaps searching for …..

"Oh my God! Calleigh immediately shook Eric to wake him up. "Eric,Eric wake up! They're here!"

Eric quickly bolted up looking so surprised. "Huh? What?"

"Eric, listen….it's a helicopter! Horatio is coming Eric! We better get dressed."

Eric was still half awake and it took a while for Calleigh's words to sink in. As soon as he realized what was happening he immediately opened the bag's zipper but fumbled doing it. "It's stuck!"

"What?!" Calleigh was so desperate to get out of the bag that she reached over to try her luck on the zipper. She tugged it really hard but it wouldn't budge. "Oh my God! What do we do! They can't find us like this." She said sounding more and more desperate.

After a few more tugging Eric finally was able to slide the zipper down.

"Okay, I got it. Whew!" Eric announced. They did not waste time, quickly they stumbled out of the sleeping bag and rushed to get their clothes. They could hear screeching tires and running footsteps outside.

Calleigh grabbed whatever clothes she can put on first so she wore her shirt, skirt and the jacket. Lying on the bench where her undies next to Eric's boxers. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her jacket pocket. A few seconds after the door burst open as Horatio entered with his signature gun wielding stance.

"Eric, Calleigh! Thank God you're alright. What happened here?" Horatio said as he place back the gun on its holster.

It took a while for them to answer Horatio. Does he want to know what happened before they ended up in this cabin or if he wanted to know what went on in the cabin? They both looked at each other not knowing what to say or where to start. For the first time, Calleigh was so lost for words. Her mind just went blank. After what she felt like eternity, she heard Eric say.

"We are fine H. We got to the safety of this cabin just right when it started to rain. We… um..did not get a chance to check on the Hummer yet. We were just getting ready to get out of here just when you came in."

"Ryan already called the towing company. They'll be here shortly. I am glad you're okay. How did you end up in this location anyway?"

Calleigh finally found her voice. "Eric got a message from Ryan that a DB was found in this area and that the scene needs to be processed before the storm hits."

"Mr. Wolfe and Walter was with me at the scene but it's 5 miles north of here. Eric, are you sure it was Ryan?"

"Yes, although I am not sure now if I got the location right. I don't know H – maybe I got it mixed up. Sorry H! I hope we won't get in trouble utilizing the department's resources just to look for us."

"No need to worry Eric. The Air Unit was already on a routine survey of the area and alerted us when they spotted the Hummer. They also told us about a nearby shack and that is where we assumed you took shelter. Wolfe and I were already close to the location. "

Right on cue H's phone rang. "Yes, Mr. Wolfe. All right. We'll be right out." He closed his phone and addressed Eric and Calleigh.

"They got the Hummer out of the ditch and are now changing the tire. I gather you didn't have a good night's rest." He bowed his head and put on his shades and said." So…you… two can take the rest of the day off. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he left them.

Calleigh felt that she was holding her breath the whole time they faced their boss. It was hard to read Horatio but she was grateful that he did not ask more questions. Eric approached her with a sly grin on his face. "A speechless Calleigh. That was a first." As he placed his arm around her shoulder.

Calleigh quickly elbowed him."Hey! It took you awhile to say something too. Now let's go before they suspect anything."

As they made their way to the Hummer, they saw Ryan signing out the job order.

"Hey Ryan!" Calleigh greeted their fellow CSI.

"Hey you guys! Glad to see you all in one piece. How'd you end up here?"

"I guess the location you texted me Wolfe was wrong. I don't why we ended up on the opposite side of the crime scene." Eric said.

"Really? Well, H called me and I thought you'd get there before me. We got worried when you were a "no show" and could not get through your cellphones. Initially, we figured that you were just held up in traffic. By the time we got back and wondered where you were, the storm got really bad. I am glad you were safe."

"Yeah, well, all's well that ends well I guess." Calleigh replied back.

"Well, are you guys riding back together? H said he gave you a day off. Looks like you didn't get much sleep huh? So how did you guys spend the night?" Ryan asked.

"Umm, just talking and waiting for the storm to lit up."

"Well, I just hope you won't get sick considering you slept on your wet clothes." Ryan said with a knowing smile. "I'd better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When Ryan left, Eric and Calleigh made their way to the Hummer. As soon as they got in the car, Calleigh let out a big sigh. "Oh my God! Eric it was that close! I don't know what I would have done if Horatio caught us under the sleeping bag in our birthday suits."

Eric started to laugh. "I could just imagine H's face. I bet he would have dropped his sunglasses." Calleigh rolled her eyes and laughed as well.

They were the last ones to leave the area. Calleigh was staring at Eric while he focused his attention driving on the still sleek roads. He looked so sexy with his eyes slightly squinting and his lips pouty. Suddenly Calleigh felt a desire stir inside of her and she thought of a naughty idea. She inched closer to Eric, reached over and whispered in his ears in a very sexy voice.

"I still don't have my undies on and so do you." The mere sound of Calleigh's voice caused Eric's body to heat up but he always loved to tease Calleigh. "So…. what are you implying?"

Calleigh did not answer him, still looking up ahead she placed her left hand on Eric's lap and slowly navigated it's way in to his inner thighs. It immediately sent a jolt of electricity within Eric.

"Calleigh…" He said with a voice betraying his arousal.

"What?" Calleigh replied acting like nothing is happening but at the same time moving her hand to Eric's rapidly growing crotch. She leaned in to whisper to Eric. "Have you ever had a fantasy about us doing the "nasty"here in the Hummer?"

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Thank God it was still very early in the morning and the back roads still remain deserted. Just like in his sexual dream he parked on the shoulder of the road and without as much as a second wasted he leaned in to hold Calleigh's face and kissed her. Calleigh immediately gave Eric's tongue access to explore her eager mouth. The torrid kissing continued for a while until Calleigh pushed Eric back to his seat. She took off her blazer and quickly placed her hand back to stroke his hard member. She then unbuttoned his pants and opened the zip . She slid down her hands to his now exposed penis, slowly stroking his shaft while her mouth was busy nibbling his ear lobe and neck. She slowly moved downward to work on his shirt's buttons and kissed his chest. The next thing he knew she went further down. Calleigh at first used her skillful tongue to lick Eric's shaft downward and back up then gave his head a few more until she took him fully in her mouth.

"Oh God Cal…. that's just…" Those were the only words Eric managed to utter as he closed his eyes to savor the sweet sensation he was feeling. It was very tempting to just let go inside Calleigh's mouth but he did not want to. He wants to be inside her when he comes. With all the energy he could muster he held and gently lifted Calleigh's face off his lap.

"Babe…Cal…you have to stop. It's too much for me. I want to be inside you now."

"But I want to do this." Calleigh softly said as Eric closed on her lips to give her another kiss.

"No Babe…some other time." He said in between nips on Calleigh's jaw and neck. He slid his hands to Calleigh's hip down to her thigh until he touched the edge of her skirt. He pulled the skirt up and urged her to straddle him. As soon as she did, they once again kissed and while Calleigh sucked on Eric's lower lip, he undid the buttons on her shirt. He opened her shirt and eagerly sucked on her pink nipples.

"Ahh!" Calleigh squeaked. He massaged her other breast with his left hand while his other hand caressed her smooth ass as he guided her to position herself above his erection.

"You are driving me crazy!" Calleigh declared as she went down to let Eric in again. They started in a slow rhythm, Calleigh grinding in circular motion, up and down, gradually increasing the speed until the amazing sensation they were experiencing set them off to a frantic pace. In no time they were again soaring, flying towards a climax. Calleigh was totally engulfed with her orgasm. She was rocking herself hard, forgetting that they were in a cramped space until she banged her head on the side of the rear view mirror.

"Unhhhh, oh Babe! Oh God…..owww!"

"Calleigh are you alright?" Eric opened his eyes to see Calleigh rubbing her temple. He reached up to take over and tenderly caressed the side of her forehead.

"Damn it. I forgot where we were and…." Eric startled to chuckle.

"Hey, are you laughing at me? It's not funny." Calleigh said but she was smiling.

"It was that good huh?" Eric replied smugly. As a reply, Calleigh grinded herself on his lap which resulted in Eric letting out a gasp. She resumed her rocking and in no time she had another orgasm but this time Eric came with her. Calleigh rested her head on Eric's shoulder and then she started to giggle.

"This is crazy. God! I never thought that we'd actually do it. I've been fantasizing about this for the longest time." Eric said.

"Yeah? Was that one of your fantasies?" Calleigh asked. "Funny, it was one of mine too."

"Well, one down. I hope we'll work on more of them pretty soon." Eric replied with a wink.

"Huh, dream on Delko!" Calleigh retorted.

They both decided to head to Eric's flat first since it was the closest. By the time they got there, they were starving so Eric cooked some French toast, bacon and eggs. While they were finishing up their meal, Calleigh's cell phone rang. She checked the Caller ID.

"It's Jake." She informed Eric. "I have to take this." Eric nodded.

"Duquesne." Calleigh answered.

"Hey Cal. I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Jake asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good. Nothing bad happened." Calleigh said although she can't help but think of the amazing things that did but he can't tell Jake that.

"I talked with Lt. Caine and he said that he gave you the day off. The thing is the cold case we are working on, I need to go over some additional evidence with you before the prelim hearing tomorrow. Is it okay for you to come in?"

"Oh! Umm ...yeah, I'm fine with that. Just give me an hour to get ready."

"Alright then. I'll see you soon."

Eric was already washing the dishes by the time she hanged up. She walked towards him and surprised him by hugging him from behind and gave the back of his neck a peck. "Well, there goes our day off. Jake needs to go over some evidence with me Babe. Is that okay?"

Eric wipe off his wet hands with the towellette and turned around to hug Calleigh back. He lowered his head to kiss her. "Darn, I was looking forward to spending the whole day in between the sheets with this sexy hot blonde but I guess she loves work more than me." Eric teased.

"Awww, I would love to spend the day with you but you know how it is. I'll make it up tonight." Calleigh said softly. "Promise!" She added as she gave Eric a quick smack on the lips. "Now, how about that shower?"

She sashayed her way to Eric's bedroom and he quickly followed.

* * *

It was a quarter past seven when Calleigh and Jake finally finished going through the evidence for the nth time. They wanted to make sure that nothing would go amiss this time around. Five years earlier, Calleigh had her misgivings about bringing the case to court for the reason that the gun used in the murder was never found. At that time the prosecution believed that there was enough proof and they were too eager to convict the university professor . As she had expected, the case was readily dismissed.

A month ago a gun was recovered from a former dump site that was being developed into a new community. It turned out to be the missing gun. The bullet striations matched the ones Calleigh recovered from the scene. Eric miraculously was able to get a partial print from the gun that matched the professor's. This time they have an airtight case.

As Calleigh was putting back the files in the folder Jake said. "I guess we have it all covered. There's no way that university dude can wiggle his way out of this. This is a slam dunk!"

"I really hope so. He is guilty as hell." Calleigh said as she placed back some stuff back to the evidence box. "Well, it's late. I have to get going." Calleigh can not wait to go home. Eric came to work too but left earlier. He offered to pick up dinner and they have agreed to meet up at Calleigh's place.

"Yeah, it is. I am really hungry. Hey, wanna have dinner with me? I know a new place nearby - they have some great chili." Jake asked.

"Umm, Jake I am sorry but I am really tired. I just want to go home and relax."

"But you still need to eat though. What about ordering take out and eat at your place."

Jake's persistence was one of the qualities that made her fall for him but somehow now it just annoyed her. Calleigh so desperately wanted to tell him that she had plans with Eric just so he would stop but she is not ready to do that. Besides, she and Eric have not really talked about where they stand in their relationship yet.

"Jake, thank you for the offer but not tonight." Calleigh politely declined.

"Did something happen between you and Delko last night? I saw the two of you arrive together." Jake sounded too impertinent for Calleigh's taste.

It almost made Calleigh lose her cool. Taking a deep breath she replied . "If something happened last night Jake, that is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go." Without waiting for a further reply from Jake she turned her back and left.

* * *

With bento boxes on their laps they ate their dinner in front of the TV. Eric swallowed his last piece of sushi and playfully reached over to snatch one from Calleigh. He was expecting a protest from her but was surprised that she did not even notice it. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Hey Babe, are you okay?" Calleigh suddenly became aware that Eric was asking her something.

"Huh? Did you ask me something?"

"Yeah, is there something that is bothering you? You seem to be lost in thought."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Calleigh kind of hesitated but continued to say."Babe, I was thinking...um. It's just that everything happened so fast. I mean we're back together again and we never talked about it. We were in this road before- you know- when you came back from Puerto Rico."

"Yeah? Cal, I know we are not going to make the same mistakes again. So much has happened that made our lives complicated...issues with Sharova, my accident, stuff at the Lab. " Eric replied. "It was just crazy but I feel that we are over that now."

"You're right." Calleigh said as she placed her food on the coffee table and moved closer to face Eric. " We tried to stay apart for a long time and God knows how hard I tried to get over you and move on. I was in denial for quite a while but I just got tired of fighting the feelings I have for you. I don't want us to hide anymore Eric. I want to enjoy being with you. I want us to be normal."

Calleigh continued. "Jake asked me if something happened between us last night. I did not tell him anything but I got to thinking. Babe, I don't want us to keep this a secret anymore. I want to let everyone know that you are mine." Hearing Calleigh's words made Eric's heart swell with love. He was pleasantly surprised how different Calleigh's take on their relationship is now.

"Cal, are you sure that is what you want? One of us might have to leave CSI."

"I really don't care anymore Eric. All I want is to be with you. We have other options- I can teach or be a consultant." Eric was overjoyed that he hugged Calleigh and lovingly kissed her.

"Babe, you make me very happy. I don't want you to sacrifice something you love doing. If worse comes to worse I will be the one to go get another job."

"No Babe. You left and tried to do other things but you came back because you love this job. It's my turn now." Calleigh replied.

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there. As for now, let's just make the most of our time together. I love you and I always will." Eric said as he gave Calleigh a soft kiss on her temple.

"I love you too Babe and I promise that I will never let you go ever again."

They spent the rest of the night cuddled in the couch watching an old movie. Calleigh just felt happy and contented to be in Eric's arms once again. They have been through so much and she hoped that this time around there relationship can withstand the tests of time.


End file.
